Users of computing devices may access information in various ways. In some examples, an individual may use their computing device to view files that are already stored on the computing device due to the individual having previously transferred the files to that computing device. In some examples, the computing device may be connected to the internet, and the individual may use the computing device to browse web pages and select files to view over the internet.